


O Dilema Do Lobo Dourado

by arcadianGirl



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianGirl/pseuds/arcadianGirl
Summary: Ao voltar para a cidade, o Cavaleiro Zero faz uma visita ao Garo que o deixa perturbado. Uma simples caça a mais um horror irá mudar completamente as vidas de Kouga e Rei.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabeta_draculea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeta_draculea/gifts).



> Fic feita como presente de aniversário para minha querida amiga Elizabeta. Eu peço desculpas pela falta de qualidade da escrita, pois ainda estou aprendendo a escrever yaoi.

As gotas que caíam da chuva escorriam pelos fios dos cabelos ruivos de Kouga e o ar gelado daquela noite deixava o cavaleiro mais confortável para fazer seu trabalho diário, que sempre exigia muito esforço físico.

\- Ele está por aqui, Kouga. Mais a frente! – Disse o inseparável amigo de Kouga, Zaruba, sobre a localização de um horror que ambos estavam caçando naquele momento.

Kouga avistou um jovem de vinte e poucos anos entrando em um beco escuro e então o cavaleiro se aproximou lentamente e cuidou o que aconteceria. Kouga também viu um outro homem, esse bem mais velho, uns 60 anos talvez. O jovem ia em direção ao mais velho, como se tivessem um encontro marcado.

\- É ele! O velho! Vá Kouga! – Zaruba alertou.

 Kouga apenas gesticulou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão e então apressou o passo em direção aos dois. O cavaleiro nem precisou usar a chama Madou para ter certeza se aquele era mesmo o horror, pois quando chegou mais perto o velho já se transformara em algo que se assemelhava a um tipo de inseto escamado.

O horror andava encurvado, e um tanto lento, como se não tivesse força suficiente para sustentar o peso de seu próprio corpo ou mesmo ter a agilidade adequada.

Completamente aterrorizado pela forma agora monstruosa do homem, o jovem correu para o lado oposto da criatura, esbarrando em Kouga. A criatura então lançou suas antenas, que pareciam ter uma elasticidade inimaginável, e prendeu as pernas do rapaz puxando-o em sua direção.

Kouga segurou o menino com força usando a mão esquerda, e com a direita, em um único golpe de sua espada, ele cortou as duas partes das antenas que seguravam a vítima.

\- Argh!!...Maldito, Garo! – O horror gritou de raiva.

\- Fuja. – Kouga disse com firmeza para o menino, que saiu correndo sem nem questionar o que acabara de acontecer.

O cavaleiro partiu para cima do horror, que apesar de mal conseguir se mover, possuia antenas muito ágeis e com elas defendia a maioria dos golpes desferidos pelo cavaleiro dourado.

\- As antenas, Kouga!! Se você cortá-las, ele será uma presa fácil. – Zaruba analisou o monstro na tentativa de ajudar o amigo.

Kouga continuou se esquivando dos golpes da criatura enquanto tentava acertá-la, mas ela era realmente difícil de ser atingida e esporadicamente acertava o cavaleiro com golpes de sua cauda que também tinha uma elasticidade acentuada.

De repente o horror caiu no chão, como se tivesse sido atingido. Nem o cavaleiro e nem seu anel Madougu sabiam dizer o motivo. Afinal, Kouga não havia acertado qualquer golpe no monstro, e a criatura simplesmente começou a cair e levantar sozinha.

Kouga então aproveitou o momento e investiu contra o horror, mas em vez de lutar, o monstro usou sua cauda para jogar uma lixeira da rua em cima de seu oponente e logo em seguida pulou para fora do beco. O cavaleiro se livrou do obstáculo jogado e foi atrás do horror, mas a criatura já havia desaparecido.

\- Que estranho... O que será que foi isso, Zaruba? – O cavaleiro encarava seu anel, intrigado.

\- Eu não faço ideia, Kouga.

O cavaleiro dourado fez o percurso de volta para sua casa enquanto cuidava se o horror fujão aparecia novamente, ou mesmo se qualquer outra dessas criaturas malignas tinham o azar de se deparar com ele pelo caminho. Mas ele não teve sorte, o caminho de volta foi tranquilo.

\- Seja bem vindo, Kouga-sama. – Disse Gonza, sempre disposto a servir seu mestre com o seu melhor.

\- Obrigado.

\- Temos visita, Kouga-sama.

\- Visita? – O ruivo olhou curioso para Gonza, que apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão em direção a sala da casa, encorajando seu mestre a ir até lá.

\- Oi, Kouga. – Disse o cavaleiro prateado, com a boca cheia. Sentado no sofá, ele devorava diferentes tipos de doces servidos pelo mordomo.

Kouga pensou que já havia o suficiente na mesinha, mas Gonza continuava a entregar mais bandejas ao outro.

\- Quanto tempo, Rei. – O anel na mão de Kouga respondeu pelo seu cavaleiro.

\- Olá, Zaruba-chan. – Agora com a boca vazia, Rei podia falar propriamente. O cavaleiro, sempre bem humorado, sorria em direção à mão do cavaleiro dourado.

\- “Chan”... Você precisa ensinar bons modos ao seu cavaleiro, Shiruba. – Zaruba realmente odiava quando o chamavam de “Zaruba-chan”.

\- Eu já tentei, Zaruba-chan. – A voz na luva de Rei respondeu, implicando mais um pouco com o carrancudo anel.

\- Ee... Não seja chato... – Protestou Rei.

\- Urgh... – O anel desistiu de argumentar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rei? – Kouga finalmente falou algo enquanto se sentava no outro sofá.

\- Ué, e eu não posso visitar um velho amigo? Não seja chato como o seu anel, Kouga. – Rei olhou para Zaruba mostrando sua língua e ele pôde ouvir Zaruba gemendo de raiva. Ele tinha certeza de que se Zaruba tivesse braços, ele já teria levado alguns tapas do anel há muito tempo.

\- Pode, eu acho...

\- E olhe que da maneira que você me tratou da última vez que nos vimos, você nem merecia visita. Então pare de reclamar. – O cavaleiro prateado ofereceu algum dos inúmeros doces que comia. - Quer um pouco?

\- Um dia isso ainda vai te matar.

Com a boca cheia novamente, Rei apenas lançou um olhar reprovador ao comentário de Kouga.

\- _Enshao_ , _ondshe eshta_ _Kaoru_?

\- O que? – Kouga tentou decifrar o que o moreno queria dizer, mas não teve sucesso.

\- Ah, por favor, Rei... você tem que parar de falar com a boca cheia. Parece criança... – Shiruba suspirou pensando que seu cavaleiro era um caso perdido.

\- Onde está Kaoru?! – Depois de ter engolido tudo , Rei repetiu impaciente. – Não foi tão difícil assim de entender...

\- Ela está na Itália.

\- Ela não voltaria no início do mês?

\- Voltaria, mas decidiu que vai morar lá.

\- Ahn? Por que?! Ela disse que voltaria depois do término de seu curso.

\- Uh... Eu não sei. Ela apenas disse que não vai voltar. Pare de incomodar. – Na verdade, Kouga sabia muito bem o motivo. Ele lembrava-se claramente do dia em que Kaoru lhe dissera que o amava demais para continuar morando ali visto o que o ruivo sentia pelo cavaleiro pratedo. Ele negou seus sentimentos, óbvio, mas Kaoru sempre fora inteligente e decidiu que não moraria mais ali.

\- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?! Só estou fazendo uma pergunta. Você não mudou nada mesmo, hein, Kouga?! Quando será que você vai ganhar um pouco mais de humor... – Rei implicava com o outro enquanto comia mais de seus doces. Gonza ainda não havia parado de trazer bandeijas. – Obrigado, Gonza-san.

\- Eu certamente tinha algum humor antes de você aparecer. – Apesar das palavras ríspidas do ruivo, ele observava com atenção o sorriso terno do moreno ao agradecer Gonza. Por um momento, o frio cavaleiro se pegou pensando em como era radiante aquele sorriso e então seu coração não estava mais tão frio quanto ele tentava manter. Ele apenas não admitiria isso nem sob tortura, nem mesmo para si próprio.

 - Eu estava com saudades sua, Kouga. Senti falta do seu mau humor habitual.

Kouga ignorou as palavras de Rei, levantando-se bruscamente do sofá e dando as costas a todos.

\- Vou dormir. – Disse sem nem mesmo virar.

\- Kouga-sama... – Gonza, assim como Rei e Shiruba, não entendeu porque o ruivo teve tal atitude.

\- Foi algo que eu disse?...- Rei ficou realmente intrigado dessa vez.

\- Kouga... você não poderá esconder o que sente para sempre. – Observou o anel Madou.

O cavaleiro encarou seu anel por alguns segundos, com o olhar distante.

\- Eu...Eu não sei do que você está falando, Zaruba.

Kouga não aguentou Rei fazendo brincadeira sobre aquilo quando ele, mesmo contra sua vontade, havia sentido falta do outro mais do que poderia suportar. Ele sonhou com Rei por um mês seguido depois que o cavaleiro prateado foi embora.

Por semanas ele ficou inqueto ao saber que um jovem cavaleiro makai havia sido morto em uma caçada. Tudo o que ele pensava era que aquele não poderia ser o Rei e ele não descansou até ter certeza de que o cavaleiro morto não era o Zero.

O ruivo estava com a mente imergida em pensamentos diversos. Ele sentia raiva de Rei por ele ser sempre tão despreocupado com tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva de si mesmo por não entender porque pensava tanto no outro.

Confuso, ele apenas colocou Zaruba em seu descanso e se jogou em sua cama na esperança de que aquelas ideias o abandonassem. Entretanto, o cavaleiro dourado não teve muito sossego, pois apenas alguns minutos depois ele estremeceu ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

\- Kouga... eu sei que ainda está acordado...

\- Você só pode estar brincando... – Ele pensou alto, enfiando a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro.

\- Vamos, abra a porta. Não seja idiota.

Contra sua vontade, o caveleiro abriu a porta, se limitando a atender o intruso ali mesmo.

\- O que é que você quer agora, Rei?

\- O que está acontecendo com você, Kouga? Eu sei que o seu mau humor é algo inerente a você, não me entenda mal. Mas você parece estar com um problema real comigo. Quando sai daqui da última vez você nem mesmo se despediu de mim. Tudo bem que nunca fomos os melhores amigos, mas apesar das nossas implicâncias, lutamos muito um ao lado do outro, passamos por bastante coisas juntos e nos ajudamos em várias situações. Mas você...você nem mesmo olhou para mim quando eu estava prestes a partir. – Sem controle algum do que estava falando, o moreno deixou um pouco de sua mágoa vir à tona. – E agora me trata assim...Por que?! Me diga, qual é o seu problema Saejima Kouga? Eu fiz algo de errado? Você quer que eu suma da sua vida?

Kouga não sabia o que responder. A suposição de Rei era absurda, ele estremecia só de pensar no cavaleiro prateado fora de sua vida.

\- Não... Você não fez nada...– Kouga falou em seu nível de seriedade costumeiro, mas em seu interior ele se via trêmulo.

\- Então o que foi? Você brigou com a Kaoru? Você sente falta dela e por isso está assim?

Kouga revirou os olhos em reação ao que Rei acabara de presumir. Ele tentou fechar a porta com o cavaleiro ainda ali, mas Rei colocou o pé e não o deixou fazer aquilo.

\- Responda. Eu quero ajudar você...

\- Você não pode me ajudar, Rei. Agora vá embora...– Kouga ordenou com uma certa melancolia em suas palavras e Rei acatou.

O cavaleiro solitário fechou a porta e voltou para a cama, desejando que tudo tivesse acontedido de uma forma diferente.

Rei foi para sua casa e Kouga adormeceu, ambos pensando um no outro.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Gonza entregou uma carta a Kouga. O jovem usou seu isqueiro Madou para queimá-la, e a mensagem se revelou algo que ele não queria ler.

“ _Um horror perigoso está a solta. O Kuronomik está quase completando seu processo. Encontre-o e destrua-o antes disso. Junte-se ao Cavaleiro Presa Prateada Zero para tal missão_ ”

A mesma carta Rei leu em sua casa, apenas mudando a parte final para “ _Junte-se ao Cavaleiro Dourado Garo..._ ”. Além da mesma carta, ambos tiveram a mesma reação.

\- Não...

\- Ordens são ordens, Kouga. – O anel foi o único que havia compreendido os verdadeiros sentimentos do cavaleiro dourado.

\- O senhor está bem, Kouga-sama? – Perguntou Gonza preocupado com seu mestre.

\- Estou, não se preocupe. – Kouga disse já se dirigindo à saída da casa. – Eu volto mais tarde.

Gonza assentiu e esperou que o jovem cavaleiro realmente estivesse bem.

Ao cair daquela noite, Cavaleiro Dourado e Prateado se encontraram em uma rua específica indicada por seus respectivos Madougus.

\- Olá, Kouga. – Como sempre Rei era o que fazia o primeiro contato.

\- Hey. – Respondeu o outro.

\- Boa noite, Zaruba-chan. – Shiruba cumprimentou o anel.

\- Boa noite, Shiruba. – Apesar dele não gostar da forma como era frequentemente chamado por Shiruba e o cavaleiro atrevido dela, ele mantinha a educação e sempre respondia.

\- Você sabe que processo é esse que a carta mencionou? – Perguntou Kouga, se direcionando a Rei.

\- Não sei. – Respondeu o cavaleiro, sem qualquer emoção nas palavras. Era raro, mas ele perdia o bom humor as vezes, e depois de ter sido praticamente expulso da casa de Kouga na noite anterior, ele não estava com qualquer motivação para ser gentil com o ruivo.

\- Uh... me desculpe por ontem, Zero. – O Cavaleiro Dourado notou a frieza incomum nas palavras de Rei e quis se redimir, mas ainda assim não olhou para o rosto do outro.

\- Tudo bem, Garo. – Ambos se chamaram pelos seus respectivos títulos para demonstrar que havia formalidade entre eles, e nada mais do que isso.

\- Ele está mais a frente ao norte, Zero. – Shiruba alertou seu cavaleiro.

Os dois cavaleiros andaram na direção apontada por Shiruba e então Kouga se deparou com o beco em que estivera na noite anterior em seu confronto com o horror debilitado.

\- Será que é ele, Zaruba?

\- É ele sim, Kouga. Eu posso sentir, é o mesmo horror.

\- Você já o enfrentou, Kouga? – Rei perguntou.

\- Já, mas ele...pareceu se sentir mal e então apenas fugiu.

\- Que estranho... - Rei lançou um olhar de dúvida para Kouga.

\- Claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes! – Rei olhou surpreso para sua luva, onde se localizava Shiruba. – Kuronomikon! O Horror Envelhecido!

\- Horror Envelhecido...? – Kouga questionou o objeto.

\- É verdade, Shiruba! – Zaruba concordou com ela. – Kuronomik é conhecido como o “Horror Envelhecido”. Ele tem todas suas habilidades debilitadas em seu primero estágio, mal conseguindo se movimentar. Entretanto, quando ele ingere 25 jovens humanos, ele entra em seu segundo estágio, completando-se.

\- Com força, velocidade e todas suas habilidades em seu poder máximo. Ele pode ser um horror muito poderoso e perigoso se completar esse processo. – Complementou Shiruba.

\- Vocês dois são bem inteligentes para dois objetos...- A voz obscura vinha do beco e os dois cavaleiros empunharam na hora suas espadas enquanto encaravam o vazio. – Você, Cavaleiro Dourado... você tirou de mim o meu vigésimo quinto humano e eu não o perdoarei...

\- Apareça, seu maldito! – Rei gritou para o alto, sem ter certeza de onde exatamente se localizava o horror.

\- Oh, então é você... O Cavaleiro Presa Prateada, Zero. Entendo... Interessante...

\- Do que você está falando?? – Zero ainda gritava.

\- O Garo tem um bom gosto, afinal de contas. Você é muito bonito e...humm...jovem...delicioso.

O coração de Kouga acelerou desenfreadamente, um pouco porque aquele monstro estava revelando tudo o que ele havia lutado por tanto tempo em seu interior, mas ainda mais porque tinha um poderoso horror sedento por garotos jovens de olho em Rei.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Zero realmente estava perdendo a paciência com aquele joguinho sem sentido.

\- Ah...você não contou a ele, Garo?! Está sofrendo em silêncio...Que mártir! – O horror gargalhava da situação e Rei olhava para Kouga na esperança de alguma explicação, mas o ruivo continuava a encarar o beco. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu conto. Garo, o poderoso Cavaleiro Dourado está completamente apaixonado por você, o Cavaleiro Prateado, Zero.

\- Do que você está falando??! Seu maldito!! – O moreno estava cada vez irritado.

\- Zero...- Apesar de nunca ter falado nada a respeito, Shiruba já havia sentido a afeição que seu cavaleiro desenvolvera em torno do Cavaleiro Dourado desde que os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos. Ela sabia que as palavras do horror deveriam estar machucando seu querido amigo.

\- O que foi? É verdade! Eu posso sentir os sentimentos do Garo. E eu vejo claramente que você, Zero, é a pessoa que ele mais se importa... – Kouga não sabia como agir, apenas segurava sua espada firmemente esperando a hora que o horror resolvesse parar com aquela brincadeira estúpida. – Que pena seria se eu fizesse de você a minha vigésima quinta vítima, hein...Zero-chan!

\- Pode vir, seu desgraçado! Eu não tenho medo de você!

\- Oh não... Esse senso de proteção em relação a ele, agora eu vejo...você também o ama! Que bonitinhos! – O monstro torturava os cavaleiros.

Kouga desviava o olhar o máximo que podia de Rei, mas ao mesmo tempo esboçava uma confusão mental com a revelação feita pelo horror. Em sua visão periférica, ele pode ver que Rei também tentava desviar o olhar dele. Será que era verdade o que o horror falava, ou a criatura estava apenas tentando confundi-lo?

\- Eu...eu não sei do que você está falando... – Rei mentiu para o horror.

\- Se você não sabe, não vai se importar então se eu fizer _dele_ a minha vigésima quinta vítima, não é mesmo?!

De repente Kouga foi surpreendido pela cauda do horror que surgiu do alto do beco e foi em direção a ele com toda a velocidade que tinha.

\- Kouga! Não!!! – Em um movimento instintivo Rei se lançou para frente do Cavaleiro Dourado, formando uma espécie de escudo com seu próprio corpo.

\- Zero! – Shiruba gritou ao ver seu cavaleiro ter o peito perfurado pela ponta da cauda do horror. As espadas de Rei caíram no chão e a dor intensa levou o jovem a contorcer o rosto.

 - Rei!! – Kouga foi atrás de Rei que estava sendo levado pelo horror.

A criatura finalmente havia se mostrado. Ela agora estava no chão, suspendendo Rei no alto enquanto usava as antenas para atacar Kouga.

\- Seu maldito!!!! – Sem pensar duas vezes, Kouga ergueu sua espada desenhando o círculo  no alto e invocando a armadura dourada.

\- Oh... sim, isso! Sinta o ódio, Garo! O seu amado acabou de dar a vida dele por você, mas ele ainda está vivo... coitado, agonizando de dor enquanto cada parte do corpo dele implora para que você não se machuque... tão atencioso!! Acho que nem vou devorá-lo, será mais divertido torturá-lo. Causando dor física a ele, estarei causando dor emocional a você. E depois devoro você que estará devidamente temperado com bastante ódio e tristeza. Humm... minha presa favorita.

\- Cale a boca!!! – Garo desferia inúmeros golpes, mas o horror defendia-os com certa facilidade.

Atingido por uma das antenas nas costas, o ruivo caiu e teve sua espada jogada longe de seu corpo. A criatura aproveitou o momento para investir contra o cavaleiro, que agilmente rolou para o lado e desviou do ataque, recuperando sua espada e jogando-a contra o inimigo. A espada de Kouga acertou Kuronomik no peito, que fez a criatura tombar e possibilitou-o de desferir outra série de golpes.

\- Kouga, o tempo da armadura está acabando! Você precisa mandá-la embora! – Zaruba tentava alertar seu cavaleiro, mas o jovem estava cego de raiva e a unica coisa que pensava era em destruir aquele que ousou machucar Rei.

Se reestabelecendo dos golpes levados, com sua cauda, a criatura jogou Kouga para longe e voltou a defender os ataques do cavaleiro.

\- Eu não perdoarei você!!

\- Eu já posso sentir o gosto de seu ódio! – O horror gargalhava em prazer de ver o sofrimento de seu oponente.

\- Kouga, tire AGORA a armadura!! – Zaruba gritava, mas Kouga o ignorava.

\- Eu vou salvá-lo, Rei!

Em um dos golpes do Garo, o horror não conseguiu defender e a espada do grande cavaleiro dourado rasgou outro pedaço de uma daquelas antenas letais.

\- Arghh! De novo, seu desgraçado! Tudo bem, chega de brincadeiras então, é hora de acabar com isso.

Como a de uma cobra, o horror abriu sua boca e levou Rei em direção a ela. Garo saltou com sua espada apontando-a direto para a cauda do monstro, cortando-a e fazendo a criatura soltar o Cavaleiro Prateado.

\- Maldito!!! Eu queria que fosse com mais estilo, mas tudo bem... vai esse mesmo. – A criatura, prevendo sua morte iminente, lançou uma de suas antenas em um menino jovem que andava ali perto e o devorou sem pensar duas vezes, completanto assim o processo.

Rei gritou de dor ao cair no chão. Seu peito com uma enorme ferida exposta fez Kouga, mesmo exausto, pegá-lo com o que restava de suas forças e abraçá-lo com tudo o que tinha. O medo de perdê-lo fazia Kouga tremer.

\- Por favor, Rei... por favor, fique comigo.

\- Kouga...a arm..adura... tire-a... – O jovem mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras, desmaiando logo em seguida devido a intensa dor.

O Cavaleiro Dourado então mandou a armadura embora como o garoto pediu. Desabando em cima do outro, ele mal conseguia abraçá-lo propriamente. Enquanto isso, a evolução da criatura acontecia e ela ficava cada vez mais forte.

\- Oh não...vocês dois serão presas tão fáceis agora, não terá graça alguma matá-los. Ninguém vai acreditar quando eu disser que matei o poderoso Garo  dessa forma.

Kouga podia escutar a satisfação na voz do monstro, mas não tinha qualquer força para lutar ou mesmo levantar. Ele apenas continuava a abraçar o corpo desmaiado de Rei, na esperança de talvez protegê-lo de algum golpe. E se não funcionasse e os dois morressem, ele ficaria feliz em  ao menos morrer ao lado da pessoa que amava.

O horror lançou suas duas antenas e cauda em direção aos dois, agora bem maiores, mais fortes, mais  resistentes e mais velozes.

\- Zero!!

\- Kouga!! – Os objetos Madou gritavam os nomes de seus cavaleiros em desespero.

Antes que a criatura pudesse tocar os garotos, o horror viu uma runa surgindo em sua frente, criando uma barreira entre ele e os cavaleiros, e então duas bandeiras vermelhas enormes giraram em torno dos dois e de repente nenhum deles estava mais lá.

\- Nããoo!! Malditos!!

A sacerdotisa Garai ficou surpresa ao ver Jabi chegando apressada com Rei inconsciente e Kouga quase no mesmo estado.

\- Mas o que aconteceu, Jabi?? Coloque-os aqui. – Ela arrumava locais para acomodar os cavaleiros.

\- Eles lutavam contra um poderoso horror, senhora. Eu os tirei no último segundo. Rei precisa de cura imediatamente.

\- Meninas, tragam-me minhas ervas agora! – A velha sacerdotisa ordenou para suas discípulas. – Jabi, você cuida de Kouga e deixe Rei comigo.

\- Entendido.

Ambas sacerdotisas puxaram seus pincéis e com alguns gestos deram os devidos cuidados nas feridas daqueles jovens. Alguns minutos depois, ambos dormiam profundamente enquanto os remédios faziam efeito.

\- O estado de Rei é mais crítico pela ferida no peito, mas ele ficará bem. As ervas que usei nele são vindas da Floresta Makai e possuem um forte poder mágico. Irão curá-lo, não se preocupe.

\- Que bom, senhora. Obrigada. – Jabi olhava aliviada para o rosto de seu amigo de infância e já desejava que ele estivesse acordado.

\- Muito obrigado, Jabi. Kouga tem sorte de ter uma amiga como você. – Agradeceu Zaruba com sinceridade e a sacerdotisa assentiu ternamente.

A noite caiu e, naturalmente, Kouga foi o primeiro a acordar. O rosto de sua amiga foi o primeiro que viu, pois a jovem não saiu de seu lado nem mesmo por um segundo.

\- Uh... Jabi... Foi você...

\- Kouga! – O anel estava feliz em ver que seu cavaleiro estava bem.

\- É, eu salvei você, de novo. – Ela falou presunçosamente enquanto sorria para o cavaleiro. – Fico feliz que esteja bem, Kouga-kun.

\- Obrigado, Jabi. Obrigado, mais uma vez.

\- Não se preocupe em agradecer, Kouga-kun. Até por que tenho certeza de que isso acontecerá mais incontáveis vezes.

\- Ela tem razão... – Zaruba provocava.

\- Uh... você é muito metida... E.. cale a boca, Zaruba. – Disse Kouga tentando se levantar enquanto Jabi o ajudava.

\- Com calma, por favor. Você abusou muito de sua resistência física com a armadura.

De repende um estalo na mente de Kouga o fez olhar ao redor de forma apreensiva.

\- Cade o Rei?! Onde ele está, Jabi??

\- Calma, Kouga-kun. A senhora Garai cuidou dele, ela disse que ele ficará bem. Ele estava muito ferido e por isso está descansando ainda, mas ela garantiu que as ervas que usou nele são poderosas e ele ficará bem.

Kouga sentiu um alivio em seu interior, ele confiava tanto em Jabi quanto na velha sacerdotisa. Ele sabia que elas tinham feito um bom trabalho com Rei, mas ainda assim... ainda assim, ele precisava vê-lo. Será que... será que ele se lembraria de tudo o que havia acontecido?...

\- Eu... gostaria de vê-lo.

\- Tudo bem. Eu vou levá-lo, venha.

Com a ajuda de Jabi, ele encontrou Rei deitado em uma cama, com um enorme curativo em seu peito e parecendo estar em um profundo sono.

\- Rei, você vai ficar bem... – Ele falou mais como um sussurro para si mesmo do que um comentário propriamente dito. - Eu vou sentar aqui ao lado dele, obrigado. – Ele disse para Jabi e ela depositou sua mão no ombro esquerdo do amigo em sinal de apoio.

\- Você finalmente encontrou alguém que quer proteger com sua própria vida, Kouga-kun. Não o deixe ir. – A sacerdotisa aconselhou e então saiu da sala, deixando-o sozinho com o outro cavaleiro.

O ruivo não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Ele pensava que o que o horror havia dito sobre Rei amá-lo não fora só para provocá-lo, afinal o Cavaleiro Prateado acabara de salvá-lo. Ele estava inexplicavelmente feliz com a possibilidade disso ser real.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Rei estava muito machucado e ele temia pela vida do amigo. Ele sabia que as sacerdotisas haviam feito tudo o que podiam, mas ele só descansaria de fato quando o jovem acordasse.

Em seu interior, ele queria abraçar o moreno com força, beijá-lo e tê-lo em seus braços. Por que era tão difícil para ele admitir isso?!

\- Kouga... está na hora de você aceitar para si o que sente por ele. Tudo bem amá-lo... Ele é uma boa pessoa e se importa muito com você. Pare de negar o quanto quer protegê-lo. Você vence diversas batalhas todos os dias, está na hora de vencer sua batalha interna também. – Zaruba que até então esteve quieto observando como Kouga reagiria resolveu aconselhar o amigo.

O cavaleiro dourado escutou com atenção as palavras de seu melhor amigo que o compreendia tão bem e então sentiu um alívio em seu peito. Pensando bem, ele nunca dissera a Zaruba, ou a Jabi, ou mesmo ao Gonza o quanto ele era agradecido por tê-los em sua vida. Talvez devesse o fazer, ele pensou.

\- Eu... não acredito que você fez isso por mim...seu idiota, você quase morreu... – Kouga seguiu o conselho de seu anel e deixou, pelo menos naquele momento, que seus sentimentos por Rei se manifestassem um pouco mais. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou sua cabeça no braço do outro. Suas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam sobre o corpo de Rei.

\- Mas essa era a ideia...seu imbecil. Qual o sentido de se sacrificar por alguem se você não está disposto a morrer por essa pessoa?! Por isso fizemos somente por quem amamos... – A voz doce, e ao mesmo tempo debilitada, de Rei invadiu os ouvidos de Kouga e o Cavaleiro Dourado levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante procurando o rosto do amado.

\- E você está me dando um banho com essas lágrimas... – O moreno continuou com seu bom humor restaurado, apesar das circunstâncias.

\- Será que você não pode parar de fazer piadas nem mesmo quando está morrendo?!

\- E será que você pode fazer uma piada pelo menos uma vez antes de eu morrer?! – Rei debochava de Kouga.

\- Eu tive tanto medo de perder você... Eu... Eu...

\- Me ama, eu sei. – Rei deu a Kouga o seu melhor sorriso.

\- Isso não é uma piada...

\- Eu sei que não é. Você lembra o que o horror falou ontem sobre mim?...Era verdade. Eu também amo você, Kouga.

Rei não sabia se deveria falar aquilo ou não, mas ele achava que depois do que havia feito, estava bem visível o quanto ele se importava com o outro cavaleiro.

Ele não saberia dizer quando começou a amar o ruivo, ele só sabia que em algum momento das aventuras deles para salvar Kaoru, ele sentiu o coração apertado toda vez que via Kouga se arriscando. Em algum momento ele notou o quanto aquele cavaleiro mal humorado era importante para ele.

Assim como o Caveleiro Prateado, por muito tempo o Dourado também não quis admitir o que sentia. Mas ver Rei a beira da morte o fez explodir em seu interior. O pensamento de uma vida sem o outro fez Kouga pensar que deveria aproveitar cada segundo com aquele que roubava seus pensamentos. As palavras de Zaruba, por sua vez, também deram força a esse sentimento e ele sempre seria agradecido por elas.

\- Eu...Você... – As palavras, apesar de sérias, saiam trêmulas. Perdido em sentimentos e pensamentos, Kouga não encontrava os mais adequados para serem expressados.

\- Kouga... – Rei olhou ternamente para o outro. – Agora me ajude a levantar, temos um horror para derrotar.

\- Vocês dois hein, finalmente... – Shiruba falou seguindo o bom humor de seu cavaleiro. – Você vai é descansar mais um pouco. Seu idiota, quase me matou de susto.

\- Mas você é um objeto, Shiruba. Como eu poderia matá-la?!

\- Um objeto que vive preocupado com um imbecil...

\- Aw... eu também amo você, sua chata. Obrigado, Shiruba. – Rei beijou a superfície de sua luva, onde se encontrava Shiruba. – Você sempre será a mulher mais importante da minha vida.

\- Err... – Shiruba ficou um pouco sem graça com a declaração de seu cavaleiro, mas ficou muito feliz também. Ela o amava profundamente e ele sabia disso.

\- Que bom que acordou, Rei. – Jabi chegou sorrateiramente e encostou-se na porta.

\- Obrigado, Jabi. Obrigado por cuidar de mim e do Kouga.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Descanse, você precisa estar totalmente recuperado se quiser derrotar o Kuronomik em seu estágio final. E isso vai levar mais um dia, pelo menos.

\- Mais um dia?! – O Cavaleiro Prateado tentava se sentar na cama e Kouga o ajudava. – Não podemos esperar mais um dia. Kouga e eu temos que derrotá-lo.

\- Vocês podem, e vão. Oh...e, correção: _nós_ temos que derrotá-lo. Eu vou com vocês, é claro. Vocês não durariam dez minutos na batalha sem mim. – A sacerdotisa provocou-o e saiu pela porta ignorando a careta que Rei fez para ela.

\- Oh! – Jabi voltou, indo em direção a Rei e Kouga. Ela retirou a luva do Cavaleiro Prateado e pediu o anel do Dourado. – Acho que vou levar Shiruba e Zaruba para uma limpeza...purificação...pegar um sol... vocês sabem, trabalho de sacerdotes.

\- Mas eu não preciso de purificação... – Zaruba apontou. – Ai... Com cuidado. – O anel protestou a forma com a qual Jabi o segurava.

\- Calado, Zaruba. – Shiruba entendia a intenção de Jabi.

A sacerdotisa saiu com os artefatos Madou, fechando a porta do quarto, deixando os dois cavaleiros se olhando e sorrindo.

\- Ela ouviu nossa conversa. – Rei observou.

\- É, ela ouviu.

Kouga delicadamente segurou a mão de Rei e o encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Nunca mais faça isso, por favor.

\- Eu sempre vou fazer. -  Rei segurou a mão de Kouga e com a outra acariciou o rosto preocupado do ruivo.

O coração de Kouga acelerou quando ele notou Rei se aproximando até que um pudesse sentir a respiração do outro.

\- Eu vou beijá-lo... – Rei sussurrou enquanto dava mais um daqueles sorrisos radiantes que o cavaleiro dourado não resistia, e então foi Kouga quem o beijou.

Os lábios dos cavaleiros se entrelaçaram como um só. As línguas exploravam o interior da boca um do outro e as mãos de Kouga seguravam o corpo fragilizado de Rei mais do que Jabi recomendaria, devido aos cuidados médicos necessários. Mas o moreno não sentia qualquer dor naquele momento, pelo contrário, ele queria ainda mais daquelas mãos firmes.

Rei puxou o ruivo para cima de si naquela cama e Kouga apoiou os joelhos entorno da cintura do moreno, fazendo com que seus membros entrassem em atrito e os excitassem.

Kouga não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo, mas algo em seu interior o empurrava para aquelas ações. Seu corpo pedia pelo do outro e ele não conseguiria mais reprimir isso. O Cavaleiro Prateado, entretanto, parecia decidido a ter Kouga para ele naquela noite.

O ruivo se deitou em cima do moreno e com a mão direita entrelaçou os dedos nos do outro, enquanto a outra mão explorava o peito ferido de Rei.

Os lábios não paravam de se tocar nem por um momento, como se aquela fosse a primeira e última vez que aquilo aconteceria.

Com a mão livre, Rei acariciou o membro já rijo de Kouga, fazendo-o gemer enquanto o beijava. O moreno então abriu o zíper da calça de couro que o outro vestia e deixou a região do baixo ventre do Cavaleiro Dourado livre de qualquer roupa. As mãos dele agora masturbavam o amante de maneira que fazia Kouga arfar.

Kouga agora usava as duas mãos para explorar o corpo de Rei enquanto beijava o pescoço do moreno. Ele abriu o zíper da calça do outro e a arrancou com facilidade, deixando o jovem vestindo nada mais do que a atadura no ferimento do peito.

Rei ajoelhou-se na cama e terminou o que começara a fazer com a calça de Kouga, que agora estava em pé nos pés da cama. levantando-se, ele tirou completamente as roupas do ruivo, acariciando o peito de Kouga com os lábios, descendo até seu baixo ventre.

 Ajoelhando-se no chão, com as duas mãos ele segurou a cintura do outro e destribuiu delicados beijos e lambidas no membro de Kouga, que contorcia o rosto em prazer.

Sem qualquer aviso prévio, Rei colocou toda a extensão do membro do Cavaleiro Dourado em sua boca e o sugou com necessidade.

\- Aw...Rei... – Kouga gemia alto enquanto o amante se deleitava com o seu corpo.

O cavaleiro ruivo segurou a cabeça de Rei, encorajando-o a continuar. Rei, entretanto, parou em seguida, deixando Kouga enlouquecido.

\- Eu quero você, Garo... Quero você em mim... – O Cavaleiro Prateado sussurrou para o Dourado, envolvendo seus pequenos braços em torno do pescoço do outro enquanto puxava-o para a cama.

Ambos caíram deitados, Kouga em cima de Rei. O moreno segurou o quadril de Kouga e puxou para si.

\- Você não me quer?...- Ele provocava o ruivo.

\- Quero.

Com um sorriso travesso, Rei voltou a beijar o Cavaleiro Dourado enquanto colocava as pernas em volta do outro e levava o membro de Kouga em direção a sua entrada. Kouga estremeceu ao tocar as coxas do amante.

Apesar de gostar de provocar Kouga, a verdade era que Rei queria aquilo há tanto tempo quanto o outro então ele não conseguiria fazer brincadeiras, mesmo que quisesse. Ele aproveitou o que pôde torturando Kouga e então logo introduziu o membro do outro em seu corpo, deixando ambos em êxtase.

O moreno puxava o corpo do ruivo contra o seu, o encorajando a ir mais fundo e Kouga aproveitava para descontar todas as vontades reprimidas naquele ato. O Cavaleiro Dourado segurava a cintura de Rei com força enquanto o estocava.

A dor dos ferimentos de Rei se misturava a dor da invasão de Kouga em seu corpo, mas era o prazer intenso daquele momento o qual ele escolheu dar atenção. Qualquer dor do mundo valia aquela sensação de plenitude.

Kouga alternava entre movimentos bruscos e movimentos mais leves. Ele queria poder se controlar para não machucar ainda mais Rei, mas a necessidade que seu corpo sentia pelo de Rei o deixava descontrolado.

O rosto do Cavaleiro Prateado exalava prazer. Cada célula do corpo dele pedia por mais e Kouga estava disposto a dá-lo.

O ruivo queria ficar ali por muito mais tempo, mas tanto desejo inibido não o deixou ter um melhor controle de suas emoções. Foi quando ele quis acariciar o membro ereto de Rei que ele pôde ver, ao tocá-lo, o rosto do amante esboçando satisfação total. Os cabelos, molhados do suor, dançavam pelo rosto de um ofegante Rei enquanto gemia o nome de Kouga.

  O Cavaleiro Dourado não conseguiu suportar tal cena e então Rei sentiu o jato quente percorrendo o interior de seu corpo e ele não pôde mais segurar aquele que implorava para sair de seu próprio membro. O líquido branco de Rei agora escorria na mão de Kouga e ambos arfavam com tanto esforço físico.

\- Eu sonhei com isso por tanto tempo... – Kouga admitiu, ofegante, enquanto se jogava ao lado de Rei na cama.

\- Quem diria que o homem com o título de Garo seria tão bom com isso... – Rei falava enquanto passava o braço de Kouga por trás de seu pescoço, acomodando sua cabeça perto do peito do outro.

\- Argh... cale a boca, Rei. – Kouga sorria e abraçava seu precioso cavaleiro.

Os dois conversaram por mais um tempo e então adormeceram. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiam que não havia nada sendo escondido em seus âmagos.

\- Kouga-kun...Rei? Venham comer alguma coisa, vocês precisam repor energias. – A voz de Jabi vinha da porta enquanto as batidas ressoavam no quarto.

\- Uh... é a Jabi... – Kouga despertava.

\- Se vista logo e venha. Seu dorminhoco. – Rei, já vestido, jogava as roupas de Kouga em cima do jovem e sorria.

\- Por que você não me acordou?

\- Porque você fica bonitinho de mais dormindo e eu queria apreciar a cena um pouco mais. – O moreno se encurvava para beijar um sonolento Garo.

\- Idiota... – Kouga não poderia deixar de xingar o amor de sua vida já na primeira hora da manhã.

\- Eu sei. – Rei piscou o olho direito para o outro e então saiu do quarto.

A manhã daquele dia parecia mais bonita para Rei, talvez fosse apenas o seu humor que estava anormalmente bom.

\- Ee...Veja só quem já se recuperou...Se não é o poderoso Presa Prateada, Zero?! – Jabi encruzava os braços e andava ao lado do cavaleiro.

\- O poder mágico das ervas da senhora Garai era realmente forte. O ferimento em meu peito já fechou e eu nem sinto mais as dores.

– Parece que não vamos precisar de mais um dia afinal...

\- Você sabia que não precisaríamos... Você... – Rei agora parava de andar para encarar uma sorridente Jabi. Ele finalmente havia entendido as verdadeiras intenções da sacerdotisa.

\- O que?... Vocês precisavam se acertar. Eu não teria que fazer nada se vocês dois fossem menos enrolados. – Ela disse saltitando mais alguns passos a frente de Rei, que a contemplava com suas melhores caretas.

Kouga viu os dois sorrindo há alguns metros dele e então sorriu também. Ele queria ficar mais tempo ali, mas precisava ir em busca do horror.

\- Agora que Rei já está melhor, precisamos enfrentar o Kuronomikon, Jabi. – Kouga resolveu se aproximar.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Kouga-kun.

\- Onde está Zaruba? – O ruivo quis saber.

\- Shiruba... – Rei olhou para sua mão instintivamente.

\- Oh, sim. Venham.

Jabi levou os cavaleiros onde estavam Zaruba e Shiruba em descansos, juntos a outros artefatos Madou.

\- Kouga, finalmente.

\- Oi, Zaruba. – Kouga saudou seu anel enquanto o colocava em sua mão.

\- Eu fui obrigado a passar a noite ao lado _dessa_ dai. Ela não calou a boca a noite inteira. Que isso não se repita, Kouga. – O anel estava realmente desagradado.

\- Não exagere, Zaruba-chan... – Shiruba o censurava enquanto seu cavaleiro vestia a luva.

\- Prontos? Vamos? – Jabi pegou seus itens e então os convidou.

Os três guerreiros Makai partiram em busca do terrível horror e não demorou muito para encontrá-lo. A criatura, agora usando a aparência de um jovem garoto, deixava rastros por onde passava. Ela visivelmente não estava preocupada com os Cavaleiros Makai da cidade.

\- Lá está ele, Zero. – Shiruba sentia a presença maligna do monstro.

De longe avistaram o horror, que agora parecia um jovem de cabelos longos, conversando com uma mulher que provavelmente seria sua próxima vítima.

\- Ora, ora... se não são os meus dois Cavaleiros Makai favoritos. Temos contas a acertar...– O horror notou a aproximação dos dois e então perdeu totalmente o interesse na humana, ignorando-a completamente.

Kouga e Rei empunharam suas espadas enquanto Jabi, no meio dos dois, fez o mesmo com seu pincel. Os três estavam prontos para a batalha.

\- É, temos sim. – Kouga respondeu, com seus olhos queimando em raiva ao lembrar do que a criatura havia feito a Rei.

Sem esperar mais, o ruivo partiu para cima do jovem que na mesma hora revelou sua verdadeira forma, dessa vez completa. Kuronomik agora andava ereto, se movia agilmente e suas patas dianteiras tinham tanta mobilidade, velocidade e elasticidade quanto suas antenas ou cauda. Nelas, garras afiadas que perfurariam o metal mais resistente completavam a letalidade da criatura.

O horror defendeu com facilidade o golpe de Kouga, e Rei foi para cima também enquanto Jabi usava seu pincel para lançar feitiços contra o monstro.

\- Oh... Você sobreviveu, Zero...Que bom pra mim, não é mesmo? Mais um para devorar.

\- Cale a boca, maldito!! – Kouga esbravejava de raiva de Kuronomik.

O horror investiu contra Rei, usando sua cauda, mas o Cavaleiro Prateado esquivou da criatura e em um contra-ataque usou suas duas espadas para arrancar um pedaço do monstro. O horror gritou de dor e então recolheu a cauda, lançando suas duas antenas em direção de Rei, atingindo-o no peito e atirando-o no chão.

\- Rei! – O coração de Kouga acelerou ao ver Rei sendo machucado novamente.

O Cavaleiro Dourado voltou a atacar o horror com tudo o que tinha, mas eram raros os ataques efetivos.

Rei levantou e, incansavelmente, partiu para cima do monstro em novas tentativas. Assim como Kouga, o Cavaleiro Prateado teve a maioria de seus golpes esquivados pela criatura.

Kuronomik lançou uma de suas patas dianteiras em direção a Kouga, e para a surpresa de todos, o ataque pretendido não era corpo-a-corpo mas sim à distância. As garras da criatura saltaram em diferentes direções e em uma quantidade difícil de ser esquivada.

Foi Jabi que rapidamente desenhou algumas runas no ar que logo se transformaram em um poderoso escudo protegendo a si e a seus amigos das garras mortais do monstro.

\- Argh...Sua desgraçada! Então foi você da outra vez!! Eu nunca gostei de sacerdotes... – O horror então quis se vingar de Jabi e investiu contra a moça usando sua cauda. A ágil sacerdotisa esquivou do golpe e logo em seguida, com seu pincel, lançou algumas magias de corte que inutilizaram a cauda da criatura de uma vez por todas.

Kouga aproveitou o momento de fragilidade do monstro para atacá-lo no peito. Sem conseguir desviar, ele sentiu o golpe e usou uma de suas antenas para jogar o cavaleiro dourado para longe dele, que bateu forte contra uma parede.

\- Kouga!! – Rei ficou apreensivo ao ver o outro machucado e foi com tudo para cima do horror, sem sucesso na maioria de seus ataques.

A magia da sacerdotisa era o ataque mais eficaz contra a criatura naquele momento, pois ela não tinha como defender. Ainda assim, esquivava da grande maioria dos feitiços.

\- Atacar não é a melhor estratégia contra esse horror, Zero!! Ele é muito ágil e esquiva ou defende a maioria dos golpes. – Alertou Shiruba. – O contra-ataque é a sua melhor chance!

\- Ela está certa! Desviem de seus golpes e então ataquem! – Zaruba completou.

Ambos cavaleiros, assim como a sacerdotisa, escutaram e seguiram o conselho dos artefatos.

\- Vocês acham que vão conseguir desviar dos meus golpes? Hahaha! Tolos! – Com uma das antenas o horror atacou Zero, que para sua infelicidade, desviou com sucesso e na mesma hora usou suas espadas para cortar um pedaço da criatura.

\- SEU MALDITO!! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME VENCER!! – O horror agora explodia em raiva, acertando Kouga em cheio e jogando-o longe. A cena distraiu Rei, que sem qualquer chance de defesa foi golpeado na cabeça, também sendo jogado para longe.

Preocupada, Jabi foi ajudar os amigos e o monstro aproveitou o momento para jogar mais de suas garras afiadas para cima dos três.

Para a surpresa do horror, os dois cavaleiros, ao levantar, ergueram suas espadas e invocaram suas armaduras no exato momento do ataque. Jabi, não menos ágil, conjurou um escudo para proteger seu corpo.

As garras bateram tanto no escudo da sacerdotisa, quanto no Metal das Almas das armaduras dos Cavaleiros Makai e cairam no chão, sem qualquer efeito.

Cavaleiro Dourado e Prateado agora com suas devidas armaduras, se posicionavam em poses de batalha, observando atentamente o momento certo para atacar a criatura. Jabi empunhava seu pincel, igualmente pronta para agir.

\- Kouga! Zero! Quando eu mandar!! – Jabi gritou para os companheiros e os dois concordaram.

Os cavaleiros então tentavam ganhar tempo para a sacerdotisa enquanto ela levantava seu pincel e desenhava runas no ar, fazendo alguns sinais com as mãos e desempenhando movimentos com o corpo todo.

\- Agora!!! – Jabi gritou e então ela lançou um feitiço que congelou tanto as antenas quanto as patas dianteiras do monstro.

Garo e Zero saltaram em cima das antenas da criatura, usando-as como ponte até o corpo do horror. Lá, ambos cravaram suas espadas no coração de Kuronomik e o monstro se desintegrou diante dos heróis.

Os cavaleiros caíram de joelho no chão e então mandaram suas armaduras embora. Entre olhares ternos, eles ficaram felizes de ainda terem um ao outro.

Jabi correu até eles e os ajudou a levantar.

\- Vocês estão bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Sim. Você foi ótima, Jabi. – Rei a elogiou, ainda ofegante.

\- Eu sei. – Ela brincou.

\- E então, vocês vem comigo? A senhora Garai disse que gosta da presença de vocês por lá. Ela adoraria que vocês passassem um tempo com a gente. Rin também iria gostar muito de ver você, Kouga-kun. – Jabi fez o convite enquanto andavam de volta para casa depois de concluir a missão.

\- Eu agradeço, mas Gonza deve estar muito preocupado comigo. Devo ir para casa e tranquilizá-lo.

\- Oh...Eu entendo. Rei...? – Ela olhou para o Cavaleiro Prateado, querendo saber a resposta do moreno.

\- Eu...uh... – Apesar de não demonstrar, ele adorava Jabi. Tanto ela quanto Rin, e também tinha grande respeito pela sacerdotisa Garai. Ele e Dan viviam de implicâncias, mas ainda assim ele adoraria passar um tempo em Kantai. O problema é que havia alguém, um certo cavaleiro ruivo, o qual ele queria passar mais tempo. O resto de sua vida, mais precisamente.

\- Gonza prometeu fazer mais doces a ele. Ele terá que vir comigo, ou Gonza vai ficar reclamando para mim o tempo inteiro e eu não quero isso. – Kouga respondeu por Rei, sempre mantendo o tom frio em suas palavras.

Apesar de não desviar o olhar do horizonte, ele pôde notar que o Cavaleiro Prateado sorriu timidamente.

\- Ee... Doces, huh?!... – Cética, a sacerdotisa apenas riu dos dois. – Será que Gonza faria alguns para mim também se eu fosse junto??

\- Err... Eu acho que não. – Rei fazia uma careta para a amiga.

\- Ahh que injusto! Sem mim vocês nem teriam vencido essa batalha... – No meio dos dois, Jabi entrelaçou seus braços com os dos cavaleiros enquanto andavam, contente por ver seu amigo encontrar a felicidade.

Entre risos e brincadeiras, os três seguiram seus caminhos.  


End file.
